1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic tires for use in two-wheeled automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Construction and maintenance of expressway networks have been enhanced, so that two-wheeled automotive vehicles are caused to run at a high speed for a long time period. Performance of two-wheeled automotive vehicles has been remarkably improved. The improvement in performance of the vehicles leads to improvement of tire limit performance.
As two-wheeled automotive vehicle tires, radial tires are used. An example of such radial tires is disclosed in JP2007-131139 (US2007/0102089). The tire is for use in two-wheeled automotive vehicles, and enables improvement of cornering stability without deteriorating ride comfort. In this tire, a carcass includes a first carcass ply and a second carcass ply. The first carcass ply is wound around bead cores, and is turned up outward. The second carcass ply covers end portions of the first carcass ply having been turned up.
Vehicle performance of the two-wheeled automotive vehicles is improving on a daily basis. The improvement of the vehicle performance requires increased improvement of limit performance of tires that enable excellent ride comfort and excellent cornering performance to be both realized.
An object of the present invention is to make available a pneumatic tire, for use in a two-wheeled automotive vehicle, which enables increased improvement of cornering stability with improvement of ride comfort.